Dos mundos,un amor
by Tema-shika
Summary: Temari es de una prestigiosa familia de magos, Shikamaru es hijo de muggles, pero eso no impedira que los encuentros entre ellos a pesar de la edad y las diferencias entre ambos los unan cada vez mas...Asi es, los personajes de Naruto estan en hogwarts.


**Primeroo que nadaa, me presento: me llamo Yeramiel pero me dicen Temari jeje y como veran soy una supeer fanaticaa de temari y shikamaru, hice esta cuenta para firmar a mis autoras favoritas por q soy pesima escribiendo fanfics jajaja, pero buenoo aca tienen mi pirmer fanfic.**

**Decidi poner a los personajes de Naruto en Hogwarts por q adoroo harry potter XD, y la vdd me llamaba mas la atencion desarrollar la relacion de mi pareja favorita en un ambiente magico como hogwarts *__*, ademas las coincidenciaas son muchaaas entre naruto y harry potter.**

**Espero les gustee**

**ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**y obvioo hogwarts ni nada del mundo magico de harry potter me pertenece, es obra de la gran J.K. Rowling.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Encuentros inesperados en el Expreso de Hogwarts.**

Aquella hermosa tarde de otoño todos los estudiantes de hogwarts se encontraban bastante nerviosos y ansiosos, ya que esa misma tarde regresarían de nueva cuenta a su amada escuela de magia y hechicería, para otros este sería su primer año.

Entre la multitud que se arremolinaba a la estación de trenes se veía a varios jóvenes magos con atuendos que simulaban bastante el de un muggle común y corriente, pero nunca faltaban los que no gustaban de parecer muggles. Como una hermosa y esbelta joven de sedosa cabellera rubia amarrada en cuatro coletas que la hacían aún mas llamativa pero no menos bella, vestida con una blusa purpura de mangas largas y abombadas, con una minifalda ceñida a sus caderas, medias negras y botas de piel, sobre los hombros llevaba una túnica roja como el vino tachonada con estrellas en las orillas, tenía sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes enmarcados por unas cejas bien delineadas miraba hacia todas direcciones observando a los muggles como si no estuviera aún acostumbrada a verlos, atravesó el andén 9 ¾ sin darse cuenta que era observada por un joven de ojos negros y penetrante mirada.

Detrás del andén, ahí estaba el majestuoso escarlata de metal, el expreso de hoqwarts humeaba cual dragon al exhalar, esperando ser abordado por sus pasajeros. Aquella rubia miraba al expreso entusiasmada con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, se encontraba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no reparo en los jóvenes estudiantes de primer año pasaron junto a ella tan cerca que la hicieron tambalearse y perder el equilibro cayendo hacia las rieles del tren, cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando un impacto que no llegó. Al abrir los ojos vio a un mago mas joven que ella, pero que era bastante guapo y varonil para su edad, que la sujetaba de la cintura, casi cargando tu su peso, este llevaba el cabello azabache amarrado en una coleta alta haciéndolo ver aún más sexy, el joven clavaba sus oscuros ojos en los esmeraldas de ella, lo cual la hacia sonrojarse. Ambos se miraron por un tiempo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que la chica notó que todos los miraban con asombro y algunos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, se soltó rápidamente de este.

-Te agradezco que me salvaras- dijo ella desviando la mirada para que este no notará sus sonrojadas mejillas- Pero no era necesario que te hicieras al héroe para hacerte el famoso, creí que tenias bastante con llevarte con Naruto- replico haciendo resonar el aire de sarcasmo en sus palabras y recuperando el carácter, demostrando cuan orgullosa era.

-Por nada, mujer problemática- Respondió el moreno- Pero te recomiendo, Temari que la próxima vez que des las gracias y trates de parecer "educada" evita ese tonito sarcástico, y sería bueno no ofender a los que te ayudan- le replicó el joven ante tal comentario de la rubia.

-¡Hm!, que puedes saber tu de buenos modales, Shikamaru- le contesto a este esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Shikamaru se colocó los brazos detrás de la nuca pareciendo bastante despreocupado replicando un: Que problemático, antes de hechar a andar hacia el expreso, parecía no interesarle seguir pelando con la rubia, ya que su dotada inteligencia le decía que continuar una discusión con esa mujer testaruda y problemática no llegaría a ningún lado y tal vez aquella pelea no llegara a terminar o desencadenará la furia de la chica.

Todos se encontraban en sus respetivos vagones descansando y conversando animadamente, excepto Temari que por estar tan entretenida regañando a los de primero y segundo, ya que ese año era prefecta, no había encontrado un vagón vacio, ni siquiera sus dos hermanos menores le habían apartado un lugar en su vagón y le irritaba tener que compartir el vagón con los presumidos prefectos que se la pasaban acosándola.

Ya casi resignada a tener que compartir vagón con los demás prefectos diviso un vagón casi vacío, a excepción de un joven con pantalones vaqueros y una playera negra de cuello redondo, "perfectamente muggle" pensó ella; solo habían dos equipajes ambos ocupando el compartimiento que se hallaba en frente del joven que dormía plácidamente escondiendo la cara pegada al costado que da hacia la ventana. Temari decidió aventurarse al vagón en el que Shikamaru estaba durmiendo aún sin haber pedido permiso, pero como iba a hacerlo se excuso ella. Decidió colocar su equipaje en el compartimiento que estaba sobre el joven ya que en el otro no había espacio para sus pertenencias. Coloco el borde de su maleta en el compartimiento justo cuando decidió empujar la pesada carga, poniéndose de puntitas, el expreso daba vuelta en una curva bastante pronunciada que hacía que el expreso se inclinara un poco, lo cual hizo que la rubia soltó la carga al mismo tiempo que se torciera el tobillo haciendo que cayera sobre el asiento que tenía enfrente.

El atractivo mago había reaccionado tan rápido que se pensaría que no se encontraba dormido, había sacado su varita con la mano derecha e hizo que la maleta no cayera sobre él y en cambio se depositara en el compartimiento del equipaje, al tiempo que había tomado de la cintura a la joven, con la mano libre. Esta había caído con la rodilla izquierda entre las piernas del moreno y las manos apoyadas en el respaldo del asiento, a los lados de la cabeza de este.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia al punto que casi respiraban el mismo aire, ambos muy sonrojados, y se miraban fijamente como esperando a que el otro hiciera algo, ambos tenían las mejillas teñidas de rosa. En ese momento entró Naruto haciendo mucho ruido, Temari rápidamente se paro e hizo como si estuviera acomodando su maleta en el compartimiento, el dolor de aquella torcedura parecía no importarle, acto seguido se sentó frente a ventana y prefirió mirar el paisaje para ocultar su vergüenza, como es que se mago 3 años menor que ella la dejaba sin habla con solo mirarla de esa manera, como era posible que ella la gran Temari, de una respetable familia de gran renombre, de un linaje envidiable de sangre limpia, podía derretirse al sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo y no poder oponer resistencia.

-Shikamaru! Acabo de enterarme que ahora el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras será Jiraiya ¿puedes creerlo? El famoso auror! Uno de los 3 aurores mas fuertes y famosos, ja!! Lo bueno es que Kabuto no consiguió el puesto, de nuevo!... lo malo es que nos torturara de nuevo este año con pociones…

La voz del rubio más escandaloso de todo Hogwarts retumbaba en el vagón, pero a Temari no parecía importarle ya que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que ya estaban a punto de llegar a Hogwarts.


End file.
